The present invention relates to etching self-aligned vias during the production of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to etching self-aligned vias in a multi-layered dielectric stack.
During semiconductor wafer processing, self-aligned via features may be etched into a dielectric layer. As device sizes shrink the metallization of self-aligned via features becomes more problematic. These problems may cause more defects.